Beautiful and mine
by Redmoon1997
Summary: His skin was calling to him. Every single detail about him was perfect. He was God's most beautiful creation. ONE-SHOT! Lemon inside


**I just thought about writting a Kingcrabshipping lemon. It was really weird writting this since I don't have many experience in writing lemons. Let's see how it turns out.**

**Summary: His skin was calling to him. Every single detail about him was perfect. He was God's most beautiful creation.**

**Story: Beautiful and mine**

**

* * *

**

Jack stared at the naked figure under him.

The perfect tanned skin was shinning due to the moonlight. The perfect blue eyes held nothing but lust in them. Those slighty parted lips that begged to be claimed. It was realy a wonderful sight for Jack.

The person under Jack Atlas is no other than Yusei Fudo.

Jack's hot, wet tongue made his way over Yusei's nipple. He gave one of the nipples a slight twist with his tongue that made Yusei moan from the pleasure. His nipple hardened even more as Jack continued sucking on the area. Once Jack grew bored of it he began sucking the other one.

"J-jaack" Yusei moaned his name. It was like music in Jack's ears.

Once both nipples were hard enough Jack moved his lips to Yusei's in a kiss. Tongues battled for dominance as hands roamed bodies. Jack was the one who won the battle, not that Yusei was complaining. They stopped for a second, the only noise that could be heard was the sound off bot men panting.

Jack took the opportunity to once again stare at Yusei. He never got tired of doing so. His skin was calling to him. Every single detail about him was perfect. He was God's most beautiful creation.

Jack's erection was now standing up proudly. The simple sight of Yusei could make him easily hard. He could see that Yusei was hard too.

"Come on Jack" Yusei said. His tone made clear that he needed Jack. Jack wanted Yusei too but he wanted to hear the raven haired boy beg for him.

He leaned closer to Yusei until his face was besides Yusei's ear.

"What do you want?" Jack whispered in Yusei's ear sending shivers trough his body. He pressed his hard member against Yusei's making hard for the smaller boy to even thin straight.

"Don't...tease...me" Yusei was surprised that he even managed to say that.

"What do you want Yusei?" Jack asked once again, this time he licked the shell of Yusei's ear.

"I...mmm...want...you" Yusei moaned.

Jack smiled at Yusei's reply. He took a little bottle that was in one table besides the table and coated his hand with the content of the bottle. Strawberry lube. It was Yusei's favorite flavor. He put a finger inside Yusei and began moving it. He felt Yusei tense at the sudden intrusion but he continued. He then added the second digit and after some more time he finally added the third one. He moved them in a scissoring motion as he tried to find a certain spot.

He knew he found it when Yusei threw his head backward.

"Do it again" It was not a question. It was an order. And Jack quickly obeyed his koi. He pushed his finger into that special spot over and over again until he couldn't hold back anymore. He removed his finger from Yusei's entrance and licked his fingers.

"Delicious" Jack muttered. Yusei blushed a little at the comment but he brushed it off as he felt Jack positioning in between his legs. Yusei wrapped his legs around Jack's back and prepared himself for the upcoming penetration.

"Ready?" Jack asked.

"Yes! Do it already!" Yusei demanded.

And that's all what Jack needed. He slowly began entering Yusei's entrance. Yusei dug his nails on Jack's back as Jack slowly penetrated him. There was taking over Yusei. He felt some tears slip from his eyes but Jack kissed them away.

"It will feel good soon" Jack promised.

It seemed to take forever because of the sharp pain, but Jack was slowly building a rhythm and Yusei felt that the faster he went it seemed the deeper he went as well. Ecstasy was written all over Jack's face and it made Yusei want even more.

One particularly fast thrust from Jack caused an intense tremor of pleasure for Yusei. It was so unexpected that Yusei had yelled a little bit.

"Ahh" Yusei yelled as Jack hit one of his nerves.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked starting to pull back. Yusei stopped him and shook his head.

"N-no. It felt...good" Yusei explained.

Jack smirked at Yusei's response and continued thrusting into Yusei.

There was pain, definitely, but the pleasure was so intense it almost didn't feel like there was any pain at all. "Keep doing that!" Yusei said desperately, to which Jack gave another hard and fast thrust causing Yusei to moan loudly at the surprising pleasure.

Every time Jack hit the spot made Yusei let out a little moan. Their bodies took over all of their senses and let the bliss roam trough them. They were close.

"Jack...I'm gonna...ah!" Yusei couldn't finish as he shot his sticky release all over his chest.

After Jack watching in fascination as Yusei came he shot his hot cum inside Yusei, filling him with his seed.

He pulled out of Yusei and fell besides him. Yusei gave him a quick peck on the lips before cuddling in Jack's arms.

"Wow" Yusei muttered. He had never felt anything like what just happened.

Jack buried his head in Yusei's hair, inhaling the sweet scent of Yusei.

"I love you" he told Yusei.

Yusei looked up at Jack and smiled "I love you too" he replied before drifting back to sleep.

Only one single thought invaded Jack as he saw the sleeping form of his koi.

'He is so beautiful...and mine'

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Please tell me what do you think :D Click on the review button now.  
**


End file.
